Anything Worth Having
by The Azul Soul Lilly
Summary: The Sims 3, Riverview. "Things with value don't come easy, they require a lot of hard work and determination if you really want them. At least, that's what I believe." And in my opinion it's true, which is why I don't mind that I'm pretty much living paycheck to paycheck and broke half the time but it's alright, because things will get better. (Note-to-Self: Write better summary.)
1. Chapter 1: Formal Introduction

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing from the Sims just my OC's, ya know, the usual stuff. This is completely fan based.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Warning, this FanFiction will probably a combination of 1st person and 3rd person. I haven't decided which style I like more yet so bear with me as I experiment, not that I think many people will read this. I'm mostly just doing this to improve my writing skill since it's been a while since I've written anything. Anyways, if you are reading this, Thank You and please do enjoy yourself. Also, feel free to leave a tiny little comment or just follow the story. I would appreciate either or both! : 3

**.o.o.o.o.o. (THE SIMS 3) .o.o.o.o.o.**

_**Formal Introduction**_

My name is Dahlia Dos Santos; I've recently turned 20 years old and moved to the quiet town of Riverview. There's nothing really special about me no matter what others try to tell you. I'm just your average young adult who happens to love the peace and quiet as well as the great outdoors.

I have a simple lifetime wish, to become a distinguished and well respected Professional Author who inspires people as well as take them on a journey with my books. I don't want to do it for the money or even for the possible fame; I just want to write because believe it or not, I love to write.

Moving on, if you asked me what my most distinguishable traits are, I would tell you that I'm Artistic, a Good person and a pretty darn good Athlete. Unfortunately, I'm also somewhat of Loner, and sort of Absent Minded. I get anxiety from being around too many people.

Regardless, I try to keep a positive outlook on things. Sure I might be uncomfortable around a lot people now, but who knows, maybe that'll change over time. Still, until that day comes, I will focus on some more pressing matters like getting started on my new life.

Previous to coming to Riverview, I had been in the military's Aero Force for two years before my term finally ended. After that, I moved in with my older brother Michael and lived with him for a short time in Sunset Valley before I decided to move out. Thanks to the military, I had enough money saved up to buy myself a small house in Riverview. Sure it's not much, just one bedroom and a small bathroom with the living room connecting to the small kitchen and currently empty garage, but its home sweet home!

Even though my brother doesn't agree with me, a beachside estate doesn't really interest me. No, the woods, countryside and Simomon River that runs through Riverview calls my name and beckons me to settle into its calm and quiet community. I'm not sure what's ahead of me, but I whatever may lie ahead, I will face it head on!

**.o.o.o.o.o. (THE SIMS 3) .o.o.o.o.o.**

**AUTHROR'S NOTE: **Tried to keep that short and sorry if it's not really done well, some of you might have gotten annoyed at the poor writing quality already and left. That's alright, I understand trust me. But for those of you who do decide to give me a chance, I can promise you I will do my best to bring you the best quality chapters I'm able to.

Do take into consideration that I've never done a long FanFic; I usually try to keep it relatively short so this will be my first long story ever. I will say this, for the first time in my life, I'm really looking forward to writing and I have a lot of fantastic ideas for future chapters. Some of which I have already written down and completed, the only problem now is making the story develop to the point where I can post them.

Well, enough said. Please sit back and enjoy! : 3

This is the "_Azu Soul Lilly_" signing out!


	2. Chapter 2: Abandonment Issues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Sims franchise, but I do own my original characters. :3

**.o.o.O.o.o. (THE SIMS 3) .o.o.O.o.o.**

**_Abandonment Issues_**

"Well, that seems to be the last of it, thanks a ton for helping me move in," I called behind me, "I really appreciate it."

"Hmm," replied Michael, setting the final box down and taking another look around. "What a dump."

I shot him a glare, "don't hate on the house, it just needs some work is all."

He blankly stared at me, "are you sure about this?" he asked and of course I knew what he was referring to.

"I know you're against the whole me moving out but yeah, I'm 100% positive."

He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch and turned his head around to get a better look at me. We made eye contact for a brief second but in that second, I could see something that I could only describe as seething anger and betrayal. I darted my eyes and walked over into the kitchen area, opening the fridge and looking for something to make for dinner.

"Don't bother to make anything," I heard him say coldly, "we're going out to eat."

Looking up from the fridge, I saw him standing by the door looking rather ticked. I closed the fridge door and shook my head, "but I don't want to go out to eat, I wanna stay in."

"We're going, and that's final," he ordered rather harshly before he walked over to me and grabbed my arm, tugging me out the front door.

"Hey! Ok, ok, let go." I whined, "I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh!"

I made sure to lock the door behind me, then followed him to his car and opened up the passenger door. The moment I shut my door, Michael aggressively reversed out of my driveway, nearly hitting a car that was passing. After receiving a loud honk and a series of curse words, he sped off like nothing had happened. Glancing sideways, I could see that he was clenching down on the staring wheel rather tightly, it was rather unsettling.

My guess was that he was still pissed at me for deciding to move out, but I wasn't surprised, it was no secret that Michael had a severe case of abandonment issues. Ever since we were children, it was evident that he had them. There were even times when if he made plans with someone and they canceled without a fair notice, he'd break whatever form of relationship he had with them. Michael was very much about loyalty and reliability, but if someone crossed him, he showed no mercy towards the poor soul.

A month ago I had informed him that I was planning on moving to Riverview, after living with him briefly for four months, I decided it would be a good experience for me to move out. He of course, hadn't agreed. He started going on about how I was breaking up our family and how I couldn't make it on my own. I of course, argued that he needed to stop being over protective and let me live my life. Needless to say, the argument had gotten pretty out of control really fast which resulted in him storming out and driving away at top speed. I hadn't heard from him for the rest of the day, only later that night did I get a phone call from a bar asking me if I could go pick him up.

Only then did I feel guilty, especially when I walked into the bar and saw him passed out at one of the tables. Michael was a responsible drinker, he made sure to never drink enough to get him buzzed especially if he planned on driving. Seeing him passed out at one of the bar tables was not only shocking, but feel terrible and start to second guess my decision. Even so, after I got him home and into bed, I determined that even if he didn't like it and was against the whole idea, I would still move out. Michael had taken care of me my entire life up until we were separated when he turned 18 but even then, he continued to care for me. Calling me each night to see how I was doing and visiting me at the orphanage whenever his work permitted him to. For three years, I had to remain at the orphanage without him up until I turned 18 and was released. I stayed with him for a week before I was shipped off to basic training since I had taken Stephan up on his offer to join the military. Stephan who was my brother's best friend in high school had suggested to us both that we should join the Aero Force since they paid well and provided a decent education.

Michael of course had rejected the offer when Stephan had first suggested it after their 18th birthday but I actually to it into consideration. It wasn't so much that I had an interested in joining the military out of patriotism, it was more out of necessity. Where Michael and I had grown up was pretty barren wasteland that also served as our own personal hell. There was no work there unless you owned the only functioning market that remained; anyone who didn't want to get into the drug smuggling business and didn't want to live in poverty, went elsewhere to find employment. Only those who were forced to stay behind stayed, but most left and never returned.

Fontana Heights which was located in Southern Calinova near the border with Mexajalos had at one point in history been a great Spantanish settlement over 1,300 years ago. Since then it had rapidly grown into the center of international trade and grown into an enormous city, both wealthy and beautiful. Even after the Spantanish had sold the state of Calinova to the United Union, it had remained one of the nation's major wealth producing cities. That was until the drought of the 1930's which lasted for 20 years.

It wasn't long before the desert reclaimed the oasis that had been created ever since the settlement had been established. At the peak of its history, Fontana Heights had been home to over 20,000 people which at the time earned the title for being one of the most populated cities on the West Coast. Still without a drop of rain in over 20 years, and violent sand storms, the number of residents began to dwindle, leaving only a small majority who were too poor to leave. The only thing that remained from that once great city was ruins along with a few scattered run down houses and the St. Claire's church which served as an orphanage.

The only place to find work was in the city in front of the mountains which had become what Fontana Heights had once been. The only way to get there was by either driving or taking getting a rid by the bus that the nuns drove twice a day, to and from the Alta Loma City. They charged a small fee from the residents the residents who got a ride to and from work. It's what helped pay for gas and made the daily trip there and back possible considering that the children at the orphanage were required to attend school in Alta Loma City if they were of school age. Each day was the same, wake up at 5 in the morning to get ready for school and meet up outside the orphanage until everyone boarded and we departed at 6. The entire day was spent in Alta Loma even after school had been let out.

The nuns encouraged that we enroll in after school activities or find part-time jobs for those who were old enough to get a job permit; it was a way to pass the time since we couldn't return back to Fontana until 8 p.m. It wasn't that Alta Loma City and Fontana Heights were far away from each other, it was just that the series of hills made it difficult to travel by any means other than by motored vehicle.

"We're here," I heard Michael say, making me realized that I had zoned out through the entire ride, "are you getting out or what?"

"Uh, yeah." I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out, stopping briefly when I noticed the building in front of us. "Michael, we can't eat here!"

"And why not?" he asked agitated.

"I heard about this place, Little Corsican Bistro, it's a high end restaurant which happens to have a dress code." I took a few towards him so could see my outfit, "I'm clearly under dressed!"

I was wearing a casual teal shirt with a white collar, dark blue skinny jeans and cerulean sneakers. Unlike Michael who always dressed in semi-formal attire, mostly because he had the money to afford fashionable clothing. Currently he was wearing a dark gray collared dress shirt with the first three buttons undone, black dress pants and dress shoes.

He scanned me over swiftly before he pushed past me, pretty much letting me know that the conversation was over. I sighed in defeat and followed. Surprisingly, even with my inappropriate attire, the hostess led us to a table outside like Michael had requested. What was more surprising was that it didn't take long for a waitress to tend to us, with a warm smile she took down our orders and then disappeared.

I looked at Michael briefly. He was clearly still annoyed and wasn't even trying to hide it. He defiantly had anger issues, regardless of what he said. Looking towards the street, I watched the few cars drove by. There were even fewer people walking by and those that did seemed to be minding their own business.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but my attention was drawn back to the waitress who had arrived with our drinks. I smiled up at her kindly and thanked her; she simply nodded and informed us that our meals would be brought to us shortly.

I took a quick sip of my lemonade and stared at Michael again, his eyes then pierced into mine. Still, by the almost blank expression he had, I could tell he wasn't look at me more like past me. He was defiantly lost in his own thoughts and by the scowl planted on his lips, they weren't pleasant thoughts either.

"Alright, don't you think enough is enough?" I finally asked, making sure to keep my voice down, "you've been acting cold and distant all day, it's kind of getting on my nerves."He didn't even acknowledge me, just readjusted his glasses and continued to stare right past me.

"Apparently not," I whispered, letting out a frustrated groan. "You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?"

I heard an angry growl come from him, "takes one to know one."

"I beg your pardon? I am not a jerk, or at least, I try not to be one."

"Oh and ditching me isn't a dick move?" he replied angrily.

"I'm not 'ditching' you for the last bloody time." I argued back, "why can't you understand that?"

"Because after all this time, I finally get you back after five bloody years and just when I think we can finally be a family again, you decide to walk out on me." The aggressive look in his eyes made me flinch a little, "it's not just that you decided to move out, it's that you decided to move all the way here. The f'k?!."

"Michael..."

"You could have just gotten a house in Sunset Valley," he argued. "But nooo, you decide to move away to some backwater town in the middle of nowhere."

"I just-"

"I'm not done!" He shouted, causing a few of the people around me to stare at us briefly before returning to their meals. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, "tell me, how am I supposed to feel? You're the only family I have and you just want to walk out on me? What happened to the promise we made to one another huh? What happened to _ALWAYS_ sticking together." He stopped for a few short seconds before he continued, "We knew we were going to be separated when I turned 18, still, I made sure to visit you at St. Claire's as often as I could. I called each night to check up on you. I did everything in my power to make sure you didn't feel abandoned."

I sank in my seat, "I know."

"For three years, I had to put up with the guilt of leaving you behind at St. Claire's, so much so that at times I even considered kidnapping you." His fists were clenched, "I was so glad when you finally turned 18. I thought, finally after all this time, we can be together again."

"Michael, we both knew you couldn't afford to support us both, you were barely able to support yourself."

"I know that, but that didn't mean you had to run off and join the military." He accused, "Ok sure, maybe joining it wasn't that bad in the end. After all, you managed to get a pretty decent education and Stephan was there to look after you." He breathed out a tired sigh before he continued, "Fontana Heights was a mother f'king hell hole, no one blames you for wanting to get away as far as possible. Hell that's why I moved to Alta Loma City, even though on my salary I had to live paycheck to paycheck while working multiple jobs, at least it wasn't as bad as Fontana."

His words echoed throughout my head, it was all true. As my eighteenth birthday neared, I knew my time in Fontana Heights was limited, I needed to find a way out and the only real option I saw for myself was to join the military like Stephan had suggested. He'd said that if I joined the same military branch he had registered in, I would likely end up on the same base as him.

Even though every fiber in my body told me to run to my big brother, I knew that I couldn't do that, it just wasn't fair. Michael's salary at the time didn't allow him to support two people financially, so I had to make the decision to part from him once more. I don't regret joining the Aero Force, but I did feel slightly ashamed for ditching my brother back there. Regardless of Michael's abandonment issues, he was right; here I was leaving him again when I didn't need to.

"With your degrees, military training and already natural talents," he continued, "you could very easily get a job in Sunset Valley, hell; you and I could even be co-workers."

"I don't want to be in the music business though," I breathed, "it's not my calling."

We both stayed silent when we heard footsteps approaching us, turning our heads slightly we noticed that it was the waitress returning with our meals. She placed our meals in front of us; I smiled at her once more and thanked her before she took off again. I looked down at my meal swiftly, it looked delicious but I felt a little nauseous at the moment.

"And, I don't want to live in Sunset Valley," I said softly, "you might love it there but I don't."

"I figured," he replied, "but I'm sure that if you had actually given it chance, overtime, you might have come to love living there too."

"You really believe that?" I asked him with disbelief.

"No but I want to," he admitted.

My mouth formed into a thin line, not sure what to say to him but I figured I should at least apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I don't regret moving out," a hint of hurt that flickered across his eyes made my heart churn. "Michael, I love you, you know that. Nothing's ever going to change that that," I reassured him with a soft smile. The side of his lip curved upward into a weak smile, "You are the most important person in my life, and you always have been."

"But?" he questioned.

"But after you left St. Claire's, I realized that I was alone."

"I didn't leave of my own freewill, I had no choice." His voice deepened, "I didn't leave you."

"No, I know. Even though it wasn't you're choice, it didn't change the fact that for the first time in my life, I had to live without you. Yes, you did called every night and yes you visited as often as you could, but it wasn't the same." Pain was evident in his eyes, "for fifteen years, I had gotten so accustomed to you always being there every single day that when you left, I fell into a deep depression."

I folded my hands in front of me and placed my forehead against them, "I tried my best to appear happy to everyone else, and I forced myself to smile." Leaning back in my seat once more, I crossing my hands over my chest and looking up at the night sky. "The first week was the worst; I couldn't sleep so I would just cry quietly to myself. After a month went by, I decided that enough was enough, that I had to be strong and brave like you."

He didn't say a word and his face held no emotion in it what's so ever. "You were out there working your ass off doing whatever it took to keep yourself afloat and trying to better yourself. It infuriated me," I confessed, "I shouldn't have placed such a heavy burden on you."

"It wasn't a burden," he said softly, "you could never be a burden."

I laughed darkly, shaking my head, "oh but I was."

He shook his head, "older brothers are born to take care of their little sisters."

"But I'm not little anymore, I don't need to be protected or cared for like I'm some kind of precious flower," our blue eyes met once more, "I need to build my own life, just like you built yours."

"But why here of all places?" he asked, "It's so far away."

"It's a forty minute drive, that's not far at all." I reasoned.

"It's an either minute ride roundtrip and that only if there's no traffic." He said, "Besides, it's so boring here. There's nothing to do."

"It's slow placed unlike in the city though, and there are so many places to go hiking." I smiled, "I know you're not much of the outdoorsy type but I happen to love it."

"Heh, crazy person." He paused before he spoke again, "well if you ever change your mind, you have my spare key. You're know you're always welcome."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine after all," I grinned, "the military did a good job of toughening me up."

"So what you're saying is that you don't need me anymore?"

"That's not what I'm saying, what I meant was that, I can take care of myself now."

Michael ran a hand through his brown hair, brushing a few strands back before they fell back into place and readjusted his glasses once more. He then picked his fork and knife and began to cut up his fish fillet. I copied him and did the same as I straightened up in my seat and took a bite out of my meal which was already getting cold. The dark cloud that had been hovering over us throughout the entire day had finally began to lift. The nauseous feeling had gone away, making me feel hungry once more.

"Oh wow! This is delicious!" I marveled as I took a bite out of my fish.

"Indeed," he replied as he swallowed a piece, "on a different note, you told me you were going to be working two jobs, exactly how are you getting to and from them?"

"Hm?" I looked up from my meal, "Uh… Well, I was talking to my supervisor from the newspaper and she informed me that there was a carpool that went by where I live and that if I wanted, she could tell them to pick me up." My response caused him to look up briefly before he continued eating, "all I gotta do is chip in on the gas, not a bad deal if you ask me considering this including a ride home after work."

"And what about your second at the bookstore, you carpooling with someone there too?"

"Nope. I'm gonna ride my bike there and back since I get a two hour pause in between both jobs. It should be more than enough time for me to get ready and have a quick meal before I have to head out."

"Wait, wait, hold it." He ordered and then thought for a moment, "So if I remember correctly, you're working everyday during the week and pretty much all day long," he stared at me for confirmation, I nodded. "Don't you think you're stretching yourself a little thin?"

"I think I can manage," I winked, "if the military taught me one thing, it's that you gotta have the right mindset to get things done effectively and efficiently."

"Aha…" he said skeptically, "and how far is the bookstore from the house?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure where Divisadero Budget Books is but I know it's somewhere on the island and considering that it's not a big island, I don't think I should have that much trouble finding it." I took another bite out of my fillet, "I was planning on venturing out tomorrow anyways to do some sightseeing and get familiar with the place."

"Sounds like you have everything figured out," he thought for a moment, "what time does your second job end?"

"Hm... Think I'm done by 7."

"That's kind of late don't you think? Aren't you scared someone might try something?" I shook my head, "you can't fight a gun you know."

"No, but I can disarm someone with a gun," I reassured him, "plus I've got the advantage. They don't know about my mad ninja skills."

We both chuckled slightly at how ridiculous that sounded but it was true, my martial arts and self defense skills were that of a master. In the military, we were required to learn basic martial arts and self defense but it was Stephan who pushed me to really improve myself, even if it mean getting my butt kicked by him repeatable. We sat in silence for a few minutes and just focused on our meals.

"So what exactly does your new job at the paper require you to do?" asked Michael curiously, breaking the silence between us, "please tell me it's not something mediocre like fetching someone's coffee or delivering paper."

"Nope. I'm gonna be working in the editing department as a Spell-Checker."

"Sounds boring." He commented, "And how about at the bookstore? You working the register?"

"Unfortunately, but eh, it's simple enough. Plus I get an additional discount on books for being an employee so it's worth it."

He gave me an uncertain look but didn't question me any further.

.o.o.O.o.o. (THE SIMS 3) .o.o.O.o.o.

When we finally arrive back at my place, Michael decided to stay for a bit and help me set up some curtains I had bought a week ago. We realized all too soon that I would defiantly have to buy some paint and repaint the kitchen whenever I had the chance. The color scheme and pattern was just terrible. Whoever thought that painting dark brown and bright yellow squares on the walls a decor was in serious need of an eye surgeon.

Once the curtains set up, we sat on the couch and just talked about anything that came up. I told him that he should try to take it easy, he had a way of overworking himself and losing sleep because of it. He just mocked me and told me to remember my own advice since I would be needing it.

Finally, at around 10:30, Michael decided that he should probably head home. I offered for him to spend the night and just head out in the morning but apparently, he had some errands to take of early tomorrow morning. Something about collecting in on his investments. Of course I understood he couldn't stay but it still made me feel bad that he would be making the journey back so late at night.

We walked outside together and after a long, tight hug, I waved good-bye as he pulled away. Even after he was out of sight, I stayed outside looking at the direction he had gone in. It eventually got too cold for my taste and I was feeling drowsy. I walked back inside, shutting the door behind me and heading straight to bed, not even bothering to change out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I just kicked my shoes off and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over me and drifting off into a deep slumber.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

**.o.o.O.o.o. (THE SIMS 3) .o.o.O.o.o.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Um... Yeah... I know you're not allowed to have two jobs in the game, at least to my knowledge. Still I figured, this is my FanFic so why not? Also, while I originally planned to keep this story clean, without any bad words, it's just lowers the impact of some situations where a curse word is needed. So unless it's the F-Word or S-Word, I'm pretty much not going to try and sensor it. Not that I plan using a lot of bad words to begin with, only if I feel they serve a purpose.

Also, sorry for starting a bit slow, it's kinda boring so far I know. And updating the first few chapters might take a bit longer, the good news is that I already wrote a few full chapters for the future. With that said, I'll do my best to make these first few chapters run by quick so we can really get into the good stuff! Thanks for reading!

This is the "_Azu Soul Lilly_" signing out!


End file.
